1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sheet-metal casing having a plastic seal according to the preamble of claim 1. Such casings are used in particular for electrical appliances in which sealing and electromagnetic screening to the outside is important.
2. Discussion of Background
In known designs of casings of this type, the seal is clamped in place between the sheets of the casing parts. The casing parts are then pressed against one another, so that the seal is compressed. Excessive compression, however, should be avoided in order to avoid damage to the seal. However, compression which is too weak or settling of the seal leads to undesirable slackening of the connection. In addition, for electromagnetic screening, contact strips covering the sealing gap must be attached.